Not All Bad/Gallery
Images Untitled 03.png|The Grinch used to be evil by stealing Christmas, but later noticed that Christmas means a little bit more. The Beast.png|The Beast was introduced as a spoiled, mean prince who knows nothing of love, but he proves himself a compassionate and selfless hero who can't live without his true love Belle. Untitled 04.png|Iago started off in the first Aladdin movie as Jafar's sidekick, but in The Return of Jafar he becomes fed up with Jafar's abuse and abandons him. He joins the heroes for his own gain, and eventually starts to actually like them. At the climax, Iago ultimately redeems himself by kicking Jafar's black lamp into molten lava, destroying him forever. The fully redeemed parrot is then finally accepted into the palace. Untitled 05.png|Jack Skellington was an anti-hero who did his job every Halloween when he takes over Santa Claus' job and ruined Christmas. He realized he made a big mistake and should've listened to Sally, and after saving her and Santa, he still remains the Pumpkin King of Halloweentown. Discord Two-sdes.png|Discord was evil and malevolent master of chaos, but much later he reformed and befriend with Ponies of Equestria. Screen Shot 2016-06-02 at 8.36.55 PM.png|Gru was a supervillain who plotted to steal the moon and was intent on using Margo, Edith and Agnes in his plan, but grows to love them and grows from an evil genius to a compassionate father. Slash Two-sides.png|Slash was at first hostile to Raphael and brothers, but much later he reformed after Raph saves his life, even becoming leader of the Mighty Mutanimals. Lapis Lazuli Two-sides.png|Lapis Lazuli was initially hostile towards Steven and Crystal Gems in the episodes "Mirror Gem" and "Ocean Gem", but after Steven heals her in the latter episode she has become nice, lovely and friendly towards Steven and has made piece with the other Crystal Gems by the third season. Shero Two-sides.png|For most of the time, Shero was nasty, violent, aggressive, unkind, ungrateful and addicted to alcohol cat, but he reveals his hidden light side of character as an father to Tacetin who almost died in action. Chomper's parents Two-sides.png|Chomper's Parents was hostile to Littlefoot and his friends, thinking they kidnapped Chomper, but much later after their son was saved from drowning, they have become friendly towards the children. Lori_Loud_Two-Sides.png|Lori Loud is seen as bossy and stern sister, but despite this she's loving, caring and kind sister to Lincoln and her other siblings. Manny Two-sides.png|Manny was a grumpy mammoth, but after learning about his tragic past, his demeanor is changed thanks to Roshan, Sid and Diego. Eddy two-sides.png|For the entire series, Eddy was greedy, rude and sarcastic person, but in the film Ed Edd n Eddy's Picture Show, he admits his brother is really a big jerk and that his scams aren't the best way to achieve friendship with others. As a result, he, Double D, and Ed gained acceptance among the Cul-De-Sac-Kids. Hanzo Hasashi aka Scorpion.png|For most of the time, Hanzo Hasashi/Scorpion was revengeful and ruthless revenant warrior servanting of Netherrealm, but after freed him he turn to good side of Earthrealm. Helga two-sides.png|For much of the series, Helga Pataki has been nothing more than a total bully towards Arnold as her way of hiding her true feelings for him until the second film The Jungle Movie, where her loyalty towards the football-headed boy in his mission to locate his missing parents opens his eyes to the depths of her feelings. Queen Elinor.png|Queen Elinor was a powerful queen who commanded the respect of everyone around her and was unable to connect with her daughter Merida until they learned to listen to each other and handle situations in a better way. Diego.png|Diego used to be part of the Saber-toothed cat pack led by Soto, but then later joins Manny and Sid on their adventures by defending them and Roshan from Soto. Peridot two-sides.png|Peridot was introduced as an enemy of the Crystal Gems and a subordinate of Yellow Diamond, but in the months helping them stop The Cluster, she has outgrown the hierarchical and utilitarian mindset of the Gem Homeworld and has learn to appreciate the value of friendship, individuality, and life on Earth to the point where she defected to the Crystal Gems by the second season finale. Homer hard & soft.jpeg|Homer Simpson begins Christmas with selfishness, and then realizes the error of his ways. Buttercup hard & soft.jpeg|Buttercup, being the "toughest fighter," has one moment of mischief, and another with innocence. Stay Puft two-sides.png|Stay Puft was initially created as a Destructor Form for Gozer, but in the years following the evil god's demise, Stay Puft as "evolved" into a separate entity altogether. He has also as become a valuable ally to the Ghostbusters, helping them combat massive and ferocious ghosts such as Murray the Mantis and The Phantom. Ralph - two sides.png|Wreck-It Ralph started out as a temperamental, brutish bad guy, but his friendship with Vanellope Von Schweetz allowed for him to transform into a compassionate hero. Garfield Two-sides.png|Garfield for most time was a rude, lazy, hungry and unkind cat who bullied Odie out of jealousy, but revealing his good nature when he frees Odie from his cage and saves him from Happy Chapman. Eddie Valiant - two sides.png|Eddie Valiant started out as a curmudgeon who disliked Toons with every fiber of his being since the murder of his brother, but then transcended that weight and became the Toons' hero by saving them from the evil Judge Doom. Shrek - two sides.png|Shrek started off as a scary ogre who disliked intruders, but he let Donkey into his life and Princess Fiona into his heart, proving he is more a teddy bear than a scary monster. Charlie - two sides.png|Charlie B. Barkin started off as a conniving con man who was initially bent on using Anne-Marie in a scheme to get his money, but then grew to love and care for the girl, even saving her life. Grumpy - two-sides.png|Grumpy at first was rude to Snow White, since he disliked women probably because of the Queen's reign of terror, but then grew to be kind and helpful. Ivor's two sides.png|Ivor was a vengeful maniac who created The feared Wither Storm in order for get revenge on The Order of The Stone, until he joined to Jesse to help defeat The Wither Storm. Untitled 02.png|Cindy Vortex was Jimmy Neutron's arch-rival in the film, Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius and in the majority of The Adventures Of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius until the episode "Lady Sings the News", when she becomes Jimmy Neutron's girlfriend. Taker_nice.png|The Undertaker was first seen to be mean and manipulative towards people, but after he turns Face, he becomes friendly, jovial and selfless person and he turned to the good side, then he married Michelle McCool, his wife. File:Ashi_-_two_sides.png|Ashi started out being hostile to Samurai Jack, but she later becomes kind, lovely and friendly to Jack. File:Katherine_Hillard_-_two_sides.png|Katherine Hillard started out as Rita Repulsa's servant, but later becomes kind, lovely and friendly as she joins the Rangers and also becomes Tommy's new love interest. File:Lars_Barriga_-_two_sides.png|Lars Barriga started out as a jerk to Steven Universe, but after being revived with Steven's tears, he becomes good and respectful to him. File:Vegeta_-_two_sides.png|Vegeta started out as an antagonist to the Z Warriors, but later turns to the good side. File:Catwoman_-_two_sides.png|Catwoman started out as an antagonist to Batman, but later becomes good after Batman rescues her from Harley Quinn. File:Karone_-_two_sides.png|Karone started out as an antagonist to the Space Rangers as Astronema, but later becomes kind, lovely and friendly as she joins the Galaxy Rangers and also takes Kendrix's place as the new Pink Galaxy Ranger. File:Piccolo_-_two_sides.png|Piccolo started out as an antagonist to Goku, but later turns good and becomes Goku's ally. File:Ryan_Mitchell_-_two_sides.png|Ryan Mitchell started out as an antagonist to the Lightspeed Rangers after being summoned by Vypra, but later turns to the good side and joining the Lightspeed Rangers. File:Yamcha_-_two_sides.png|Yamcha started as an antagonist to Goku and his friends, but later turns good. IMG_0579.PNG|Shadow the Hedgehog started out as an antagonist to Sonic, but later turns good and becomes Sonic's ally after remembering Maria's promise Category:Galleries Category:About Heroes